Hunted down
by Karma Auroan
Summary: This is my first yaoi...so it may suck. But I guess that is for you to read and find out non? Yaoi warning! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ Thanks! Link and Dark link yaoi! Please let me know what you think, it would really help me out a lot. So sorry if it seemed OOC Didn't mean to!


_Hunted down_

-Link-

I found myself alone in the pitch dark for the first time, Midna was not around and it had been a full year since I took down Ganondorf and his monsters from Hyrul, and let me just tell you one thing I am completely bored without having to save anyone or beat anything to a bloody pulp.

I stayed in my villages natural clothes and put my hero ones away into trunk I keep down in my cellar. It felt…odd, wearing these clothes, though it was comfortable. I helped a friend out on the ranch herding his goats into the barn. Epona is a big help in all of this so I would treat her to some spirit water. She seems to enjoy it and so do I, it's a chance for me to relive all of my adventuring times.

The day progressed as it normally did, I would help most people out and they would thank me and I would just go home. Till one day while I was climbing up my ladder to my home, I heard a faint voice.

"Come here….Great Hero. You're time is needed once again." The voice of one of the Spirits!

I leapt down the rest of my steps and landed on the ground kind of hard, but not hard enough to leave me immobile. I raced as fast as I could through the woods, heading back to the Spirit's lake. I showed up as quick as possible, considering I left my entire hero clothes in the trunk down in my basement I am not dressed well for a fight. If there was going to be one that is.

I looked around the lake to see that no Spirit was there. Confusion spread over my face, suddenly my face was in the water of the lake. I struggled to get the mad person off of my and found that I couldn't move at all. Numbness spread over my body from lack of oxygen and soon I felt a very dream like sensation spread all over my body in replace of the numbness.

-Shadow Link-

Finding the lake of the Spirit of my lighter halves village was easy enough, now all I had to do was find and lure Link over here. Now…..how to do that is the question.

For a while I began to stal—watch the retired hero, and noticed how…..bored he seemed to be. I know that he must miss me by now, I mean who wouldn't I'm fabulous. And as for the Twit—Twilight Princess…My lips pulled back in a tight snarl at the thought of her. He can't possible love her, I won't allow him to.

After about three hours of watching the boy do daily chores apparently around his house, I decided to try the one thing that came to mind to lure Link over to the Spirit's lake. I grinned taking in some of the lake water swallowing it, my body began to shine and the Spirit's voice overflowed my vocals.

"Come here….Great Hero. You're time is needed once again." I coughed a few minutes after wards though. The water seemed to have burned my throat a bit. Before Link could get here I hid in the shadows, laying in wait for him to walk into the water. I was not disappointed, Link did exactly as I wanted him to, and he came running in his old village clothes to the lake. He got here with a look of confusion. I took this moment to spring upon him, numbing his body so that he couldn't move, and almost drowning him. That was not so much in the plan description. But it worked, he passed out (still alive might I add) and I carried him off into the deeper part of the woods. To an old hidden cabin where I like to hang out when I would like some time alone. Which seemed to be a lot lately, but soon I started getting some…..urges that needed to be taken care of. And who would be better to do so then my little bitch here.

A thin smile spread over my face as I lay Link onto my couch, it was big enough for one, but another could easily fit on top of the person laying on it. My eyes spread all over Link's body as I watched his heavy and even breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. Soon it would be fast and uneven with the plans that I have planned for him. Just the thought of his made my pants become a little bit too tight, I looked at the bareness of his neck and right then my pants became unbearable. I bent down to his neck, breathing in the scent of him, I shuddered and a strong wave of lust hit me and went straight to my hardening cock. My tongue flicked out and tasted the tan skin, and right then I wanted to rip of his clothes. Make him mine.

I saw a shift in his movement meaning he was about to wake soon.

-Link-

I awoke in a dark room, with some shadow standing above me. I couldn't really make out who they were, my vision kept on blurring in and out. I caught white hair and black clothing that was enough to send my heart racing. I tried to sit up, to get a better look at this Shadow standing above me, though something pushed me down and a warm weight settled on my hips. I squirmed a bit under them and my vision finally cleared, looking at the being straddling my hips; I don't think that I could be any happier at the sight of seeing the darker side of me. Though I made sure not to show it on my face, for whatever reason that I might be here would probably be because it may have something to do with a new evil. Though my darker self showed nothing of that, no new evil radiated anywhere actually. Though something shown in his eyes and I was excited yet terrified to see it there: Lust.

The feeling had been there before but never like that. It seemed as if it was about to drive him insane, soon the same wave of lust crashed over my body as well, making my leggings much too tight for my own comfort.

I felt a finger trail over my clothed chest and looked up at the other self. He had on a brig Cheshire like grin on his face as his finger continued to trail down until it reached the point of my erection. Inhaling sharply at the small touch I made sure I didn't make a sound for him. Knowing that he hated this it would make him continue with his touches that I loved so much. My face became dusted with a slight blush that soon spread to my pointed ears, making my earrings feel like the Arctic when they touched my skin.

Another light touch of the finger and I held back a gasp, closing my eyes tightly as if that would keep my sounds low. I could feel a frown spread across my dark twins face.

"C'mon, make some type of noise." Said man demanded as he began to tear off my tunic, throwing it to the floor. I didn't answer him which seemed to have made him a little angry, because he ran a pointed nail over my bare chest, leaving just the thinnest of cuts there could be. I gave a little grunt and his smile returned to his face, crimson eyes glowing with the lust again. My eyes traveled lower down his body till it rested on the bulge that tented his pants. I gritted my teeth as my cock throbbed at the sight of it, feeling the need to suddenly get the sweet friction back down to my groin.

"What's wrong, Link? Getting a little painful down there?" Dark flicked the tip of my straining cloth and I let out a yelp. Another Cheshire grin spread over his face, he began to rub the head of my clothed erection and I whimpered at the pain and pleasure that was being sent up my spine, causing my back to arch.

I looked at him pleadingly, my crystallized blue eyes filled with need.

He grinned, his crimson eyes shining with the same need and sadism, "Beg me."  
I almost growled at him, though he created another wave of friction that shot up my spine as it, "P-please…" I spoke breathily, though he only laughed.  
"Louder." He moved his hand in rough circles against my swollen member.

"Please!" I yelped.

-Dark Link-

I grinned as I watched my lighter self yelp out under my touch. For his reward I removed the rest of his clothing and licked up his chest, feeling him shudder beneath me. My teeth grazed his nipple and I felt him moan running his hands through my hair, my windsock falling off. Biting down on some soft skin over a few scars that he has required through countless battles I am sure, I sucked on his skin, leaving him with a little mark, telling others that he is mine. My hands traveled down to his naval, over his six pack, and around his throbbing member, causing him to whimper a bit wanting to the sweet friction to be there. I just chuckled watching him writhe and squirm beneath me; I moved down, my tongue trailing hot saliva down his naval until my mouth was just hovering above his throbbing member.

Rolling my eyes up to watch him I took the tip of him into my mouth, his eyes closed and then threw his head back letting out a gasp his hips moving upwards. Placing a hand on either side of his hips my mouth wander lower down his cock, rolling my tongue around his throbbing shaft. Moving one of my hands up to his mouth I traced his lips with three fingers, he seemed to understand what I meant and opened his mouth, his tongue sliding over my fingers sent another shock wave of pleasure down to my painfully throbbing cock.

I pulled my fingers out when I thought they were wet enough and poked the tight ring of muscle just below his member.

"This is going to hurt, a lot." I laughed pushing all three of my fingers inside of him, searching for the sweet spot of his. Link screamed above me, mostly in pain, though I quickly found what I was looking for and that scream soon turned into pleasure instead of pain. I grinned giving his cock one last lick at the tip, sweeping up any pre-cum that may be there. He tasted good, maybe he felt just as good as he felt.

I pulled off my black tunic, revealing my smooth set of scars as well on my body, tearing off my leggings and sighing a bit as my hard on was released from its cage. I caught Link looking at my hard member and a quick blush settled across his uke face. Another Cheshire like smile spread over my face and I pushed my throbbing cock inside of my bitch.

He screamed out in pain but it slowly changed into pleasure as the head of my member brushed up against his sweet spot. He grinded his hips down as I pumped into him, reaching down I began to stroke his hardened member, knowing that he is close by now.

"F-Faster, move faster!" Link demanded as I leaned over his body, pushing into him deeper, though I didn't comply with what he wanted. I stopped completely hearing him whimper at the loss of movement.

I leaned down to his ear and licked the rim of it, causing him to shiver, "Beg." One word and he stiffened at it, seeming like he would growl right then and there, though I shifted my hips just a bit, just enough to send a small pinch of pleasure up his spine.

"Please…" Link whispered.

"What's that? I can't hear you." A little shift of my hips again.

"Fuck…Just move, fuck me till I die! Please just fuck me!"  
I grinned, "As you wish."

I began pounding my way into him, harsh and cruel though he seemed to enjoy it all the way. My pace became fast and harsh the closer I came to my climax, leaning down I kissed him harshly, bruising his lips and forcing my tongue into his mouth before he could comply. My thrusts got faster and his moans became louder as I continued to hit that sweet spot, till finally he came. Over both of our chests, though I didn't stop my thrusts I continued to push into him, even though blood began to poor from his ass, I released with a tight growl spilling my seed inside of him.

For a second he looked shocked, looking up at me like I was a god…..then his eyes closed.

-Link-

Shadow Link shoved his hard cock inside of me, filling and stretching me to the point of pain, until he brushed something and I let loose a pleasured scream. He laughed above me and continued at a slow pace, hitting that same spot making me writhe each time.

"F-Faster, move faster!" I demanded my voice hoarse with need, my hips meeting his thrusts. Until he suddenly just stopped. I whimpered at the loss of movement and looked up at him; he leaned down pushing himself deeper inside of me, causing me to let out a small gasp.

His tongue flicked out and licked my ear shell, "Beg."

All of my pride just flew out the window at that one word; the worst part was that I was willing to do so if it means to get more of what he was offering. A small movement came from his hips and it set me off.

"P-please…" My voice was barely a whisper and I knew he heard me. Though he continued to tease me moving his hips ever so slightly and whispering into my ear, "What was that? I can't hear you."

"Fuck… Just move, fuck me till I die! Please just fuck me!"

I felt him grin, "As you wish." He shoved his hips again, thrusting his cock deep inside of me hitting my sweet spot over and over again. I screamed as I climaxed and soon after that he released as well, his warm seed filling my body. Though it felt….strange…I felt sleepy and withered out. I let my eyelids close, and my body went limp; the last thing I knew, he pulled out of me whispering in my ear.

"See you in hell."

Well…I hope you enjoyed this ^^; reviews would be nice. Please and thank you~


End file.
